


掩饰

by DuluDuluDu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 约稿放出龙男黑骑x指挥官猫男骑士战场背景的黑白骑要求：禁欲，双方衣服都没脱就觉得很色
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 黑白骑
Kudos: 5





	掩饰

骑士今天有什么地方不一样。黑骑在大草原等进场的时候眼睛不由自主地瞟上骑士。他上下打量隔壁队的猫男，骑士本人正和队里奶妈礼貌地沟通，想来肯定是在讨论怎么骚操作一波无敌骗伤害。  
这位点头之交看起来和昨天完全没有两样：银灰色的短发，脑后两条小辫子正被风吹得微微抖动；笔挺亮眼的指挥官套，仿佛活靶子一般吸引对面的眼球。黑骑已经能看到那位看起来就是来恰低保的新手奶妈手忙脚乱放生倒霉骑士的场景了。  
是什么地方呢？黑骑不动声色地靠近，一低眼便立刻明白：骑士立起来白色的领子掩盖了锁链留下的红痕。  
死斗人。大金链子蹦进黑骑的脑海。要不是骑士堪堪只到黑骑的胸口高度，他刻意掩盖的小瑕疵还是很难发现的。但一旦发现，便更让龙男难以移开眼睛。骑士皮肤很白，四肢修长，跑动起来的时候有股子难以形容的优雅和矫健。黑骑承认当骑士全速撤退时，龙男的长腿都很难追上。不过按照骑士的脾气，大概只有当队里死得只剩他一个了，才会不管不顾地奔跑。他总是很在意队友，想吸引火力、给他们打掩护。黑骑对之嗤之以鼻。死斗的红痕出现在这么一位道德楷模身上，十分突兀。  
不过链子栓到别人脖子上，也真是过分。黑骑这么想着，却发现骑士已经被盯到一头问号地回过头来看他。黑骑立刻转开视线，忽略骑士仰头看他时领子下影影绰绰漏出的痕迹。他感到有些心烦意乱，而且这种感觉并不来自他对骑士脖子被勒的担忧。  
打到一半时他撞到了那个战士，他正对着骑士抛出链条。以黑骑的距离，他无法阻止他，只能眼睁睁看着骑士被拽得像只脖子快被折断的鹅一样往前踉跄，继而重心不稳地摔倒在地。战士的队友狼一样地扑向骑士，他只好攥紧锁链在有限的距离内翻身躲开，差点被勒到吐舌头。那些近战很快散开了，因为黑骑一个突进，打散了他们的阵型。在他们撤退后，黑骑才有空转头端详趴在地上起不来的灰扑扑骑士，他沾满灰尘的衣服被黑骑眼前的黑发切割。鲜红的伤痕从敞开的领口撞进黑骑的眼睛，他的心仿佛停跳了一瞬。骑士抬眼望他，似乎挣扎着想道谢。黑骑便掩饰性地一摆手，把他从地上拽起来。二人无言地去找大部队，走了许久，黑骑才终于开口说：“我公寓有很多治擦伤和伤痕的药，晚上你可以来找我拿。”  
骑士惊讶而礼貌地回头，然后微笑着说：“那可真是太好了，我的正好用完了。”  
黑骑沉默地点了个头，便再没吭声。

黄昏的时候骑士没换衣服就敲了黑骑的门，看上去过了忙得连轴转的一天。黑骑穿着便服，一开门，健硕的胸肌差点怼猫男脸上。骑士倒退两步，耳朵抖了抖，蓝眼睛可爱地睁大，这才看向黑骑。黑骑无所谓地耸肩，把他让进门来。  
“我的药是我自己配的，行会的通用药对铠甲和身体的磨伤效果不是很好。”黑骑把他晾在客厅，自己翻起了浴室的抽屉，“行会给坦克的药都是治疗重击的，这种小伤反而忽略了。”龙男把药拿在手上，瞪着它，反思了两秒自己怎么话这么多。  
骑士并未觉得异样。他看到黑骑走出来，便迎上去，递出自己做的料理，以示交换。黑骑停下脚步，眼睛在料理和骑士之间摇摆。  
“这是谢谢你今天帮我解围，还给我特效药。”骑士见他没有动作，便上前一步，作势要把料理塞进黑骑怀里。黑骑低头看他，猫男纤细脖颈上的淤血变得更显眼了。在他意识到自己在做什么时，手已经伸了出去，几乎覆盖上骑士的伤痕。骑士不露痕迹地错开，转身把料理放到了他的餐桌上。  
“最晚明天吃掉，否则就不新鲜了。”骑士说。他总是恰到好处的礼貌，对所有人。黑骑非常清楚自己也是“所有人”中的一员，这让他的心有一丝扭曲。他改变了主意。  
“那我就不客气了。”普通人是这么进行答谢的吗？黑骑收回了攥着药的手，“不过请麻烦你让我帮你上药吧，这样会好得更快。”他想触摸。  
骑士似乎被这个邀请迷惑了，但是又找不出拒绝的理由，而且他对别人的“请求”向来难以拒绝，黑骑正是抓住了这点。在他还踌躇时，黑骑主动拉了把椅子坐下，这样站立的骑士就比他稍微高一点，涂药也很方便了。  
骑士最终摇摇脑袋，他的耳朵轻轻弹动。“那就麻烦你了。”骑士说着便准备脱下外套，却被黑骑拦下来。“没那么麻烦。”黑骑说，示意他站到自己面前。  
骑士自然而然地站过来，背对他。黑骑摇头，他的黑角差点擦过骑士的头发。“先从正面吧，更严重。”骑士便转过来。  
这是非常奇怪的角度，黑骑从未这样端详过他。骑士的下巴微微扬起，三角阴影迷人地笼罩在凝固的血痂和青黑的淤青上。他的眼神无处安放地落向别处，瞳孔因为昏暗的环境微微放大。黑骑的大手涂满了药，悬在他脖子前。骑士收回视线，平静地看着他。  
对，就是这种温和的目光，对所有人都礼貌又疏远，让人想从他脸上看到更多不一样的、更多失控的时刻……黑骑不动声色地把手掌敷到骑士脖子上，猫男立刻皱起眉，嘶了一声。他的眼睛没有离开他的。  
然后黑骑开始慢慢动作。他的掌心已经搓热了，热腾腾地炙烤着细碎的磨伤，软化的药刺得骑士不住吸气。猫男的喉结在黑骑掌中滚动，柔软又灵活，上上下下仿佛刮进了他心里。他的呼吸轻柔地打在他的小臂上，激起一阵战栗。  
黑骑能感受到自己的渴望——但他学着控制。他欲盖弥彰地按摩起骑士的脖子，轻轻地收紧手指，摩挲凹凸不平的伤痕。骑士半阖起了眼睛，嘴微微张开，似乎在享受这个过程。黑骑觉得自己的欲望在慢慢抬头，他沉默地吞咽了一下，轻拍骑士的脸，示意他转过去。  
这不是一件正确的事情，至少他的阴茎是这么告诉他的。低垂着头的骑士，从背面看，脖颈被美丽地拉长了。光滑的肩膀溜进硬挺的外套，黑骑几乎是本能地把手滑到了他肩上，摸进了衣服里面。骑士似乎从温柔的按摩中清醒过来，正准备回头发出疑问，黑骑就先一步说：“顺便帮你按摩一下肩膀吧，当做对你料理的答谢。”正常人肯定不会这么谢谢别人。  
半晌没有声音，骑士重新背对他。竟然被默许了，黑骑心里似乎有什么东西炸开，他意识到自己被授予了一种特权。龙男的大手便不再犹豫，滑进他的衣服，像剥桃子一般把骑士光滑的后背从衣服里剥了出来。指挥官外套挂在骑士小臂和腰上，肩胛骨在黄昏的日光下呈现出暧昧的光影。黑骑凑近了，他几乎把骑士夹在了他的长腿中间。湿润的呼吸舔上骑士的后背，他不适地缩了缩肩，然后被突然落到他腰上的手激得尾巴都翘了起来。  
“好敏感，你。”黑骑的手爬上骑士的肋骨，激起一阵战栗。手侧着滑到骑士胸前，不意外地发现他的乳头已经立了起来。  
“你在战场也会这样吗？立着奶头被人打？”黑骑的胸贴上了骑士的后背，骑士瞬间像被抽了骨头一般倚了上去，头微微贴着龙男的角，毛茸茸的头发轻柔地搔动着龙男。“你的奶头会被衣服刮得疼吗？你会硬着冲进人群吗？”黑骑侧头轻咬骑士的耳朵，它立刻颤抖着贴上了头。他拧起了骑士的乳首，猫男嘴里漏出些细碎声音。  
黑骑的手从骑士的胸前流连到他结实的手臂，然后就这外套绑起了他的双手。骑士挣扎了一下，被龙男抓着手按到了自己沉甸甸的阴茎上。骑士僵住了。  
“你是不是早就想着被我干？”龙男耳鬓厮磨道，用最亲昵的姿势说最下流的话。“找我拿药只是个借口对吧……防护职业家里能少了吗？”手回到猫男的脖子上，龙男可以感觉骑士整个人都震了一下。“被战士死斗也是借口吧，伤痕专门留给我看的不是吗？”他带茧的大拇指爱怜地摩擦着。“你是不是跟那个战士有一腿，睡了人家就跑？害得人家一直盯着你捶？”骑士猛地回头，似乎是想否认，但是被绑起得手挤压到龙男快顶出裤裆的阴茎，又吓得缩回去。龙男掐着他的脖子，强迫他回头。“回答我。”龙男的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
骑士重重地哼了一声，“我才不认识他。”他的声音听起来有些嘶哑。  
黑骑心里有些什么得到了满足，但他手下丝毫没有留情。“那太可惜了，我本来打算给他看看你现在这样子。”他拉下骑士的裤子，抚摸起骑士半勃的阴茎。“只是被人涂药都可以硬成这个样子，平时肯定少不了求男人操你吧？”骑士似乎被激怒，回头刚想辩解什么，就被龙男点舌头堵了回去。即使只是根舌头，也太大太滑了。骑士被动地接受喉管上的戳刺，在龙男离开时流了一下巴口水。  
龙男湿滑的手捏上了骑士饱满的屁股，装作不小心般多次划过肛口，看骑士言不由衷地说些拒绝的话并扭动身体避让，让龙男有一种在玩弄他的感觉。猫男里面很软，也很热，无措地吸着他的手指，让他难以移动。他便又去抠弄骑士马眼，刺激地他弓起身子求饶，这才把后面插顺了。  
骑士在被进入的时候抖得太厉害，以至于黑骑不得不用力捏住他的腰，才能让自己的阴茎不滑出来。操一个蓝色职业的感觉真的太好了，尤其是当面前这个人衣服都还没脱完的时候，仿佛只是在战场角落里，裤子一脱，就开始野合了一般。骑士半蹲着，姿势不太得劲，被插了一会儿便快要站不住，龙男只好勉为其难地抽出大屌，打横抱起扔到床上，看着他的眼睛，再次长驱直入。骑士被插到整个身体都发红，欲望难以排解地挺起胸弓起背，手被绑住无法撸自己，脚难受得在床单上乱蹭。黑骑便把他的双腿架在自己脖子上，俯身压下，阴茎伸到恐怖的深度。骑士无法忍受地开始发出好听的声音，嘴里不清不楚地说着什么，一会儿喃喃“太大了……呃啊太深了！”，一会儿又呜呜地改口求饶说“不要再进来了！里面好烫……”龙男盯着他的嘴开开合合，暂时被压制的冲动又醒了过来。黑骑一边大力冲撞着骑士，一边伸手覆盖上了骑士纤细、被按到粉红的脖颈，并在骑士蒙了层泪的难以置信的眼神中，慢慢收紧了双手。  
骑士像鱼一样弹了起来，褐色的乳头晃得黑骑眼花。他的内壁可怕地收紧了，仿佛攥紧了黑骑濒临爆发的阴茎。骑士无助地张嘴，却无法呼吸。他的身体扭动着，挣扎着，脸涨得通红，白眼几乎翻到脑后——然后他射了，射的太用力以至于溅到了自己的奶上。黑骑终于仁慈地松手，按着骑士的肩膀最后狂插了他十几下，刚拔出来就射了骑士一肚子。骑士陷在乱糟糟的衣服里茫然地喘气，他的眼睛失焦，片刻便无法抗拒地合上，昏睡了过去。

第二天，骑士不得不借了黑骑的高领穿，因为他的脖子上现在不仅有锁链的旧伤，还叠加了深深浅浅的手印。

一周后，黑骑在船厂被打得满地找牙，一旁的战士傻了吧唧地鼓起掌来。


End file.
